Adventures on Feros
by losingatlife
Summary: Mara Shepard, Kaidan Alenko and Garrus Vakarian are on Feros. Being creeped out. And shooting things.


This one is all over the place and pretty random. I might try to flesh out each little part more and make a story from each one. This is just how I pictured my team on Feros interacting with each other.

Mara was checking what needed to be done on her datapad. Kaidan and Garrus followed closely behind.  
"Let's get started on getting the colony up and running again," Mara said. She wanted off this planet. It was giving her the creeps for some reason.  
"Yeah," Kaidan said softly. "This place is giving me the creeps."  
"It's like we're being watched," Garrus added.  
"By more than just the colonists," Mara said.

The three of them cleared out some geth and took down their transmitter. They also helped get the water and power back up. And took out an alpha varren that was giving the hunting parties trouble. Just another average day. Then they ran into a strange man in the tunnels. That was strange enough, but the colonists reactions was even more bothersome.  
"Shepard, permission to sleep on the Normandy," Garrus said after they finished talking to Fai Dan again.  
"Only if I can come, too," Mara replied.  
"You guys aren't leaving me here," Kaidan said.  
"Okay, Alenko," Mara said. "We need to head to the ExoGeni building next. Let's go back to the Normandy, restock supplies, and if you two ladies want, an hour or so of shut eye."  
"I'm good to go," Garrus said.  
"Me, too," Kaidan agreed.  
She grinned. The two of them were like this on Pinnacle Station, too. They knew their limits but liked to push themselves and each other. She figured the two of them would butt heads a lot considering their conflicting personalities, but they got along great.  
"To the garage then, boys," she said leading the way.

"Ah, a MAKO," Mara said walking into the garage.  
"I'm driving," Kaidan said hitting the door release button.  
"I got it Alenko," Mara said.  
"Nah, Shepard, we voted. Kaidan's driving," Garrus said.  
"What?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest. "Is this because Alenko vomited last time? I still say it was something he ate."  
"He vomited in my helmet, Shepard, because of your insane driving," Garrus said mirroring her stance.  
"I could just pull rank," she said even though she wouldn't and they knew it.  
"We'll mutiny," Garrus said.  
"Fine," she said with a laugh.  
Garrus sat in the front with Kaidan while Mara got in the back.

"Commander, can you please stop playing with your guns?" Kaidan asked after a few minutes.  
"Does it bother you, Lieutenant?" She asked innocently.  
"Just fearing for my life a little," he replied with a quick grin.

They were standing in the airlock.  
"Decontamination in progress," that voice kept repeating.  
"Is this thing getting the Thorian sludge out of my hair?" Mara asked.  
"Sort of," Kaidan replied.  
"Sort of," she muttered hitting the button for her comm. "Joker."  
"Yeah?" He questioned.  
"Have everyone meet in the comm room in ten minutes for the debriefing," she said.  
"You got it, Commander," he replied before switching off.  
"I am taking a shower before the debriefing," she said.  
"Maybe the Council will be friendlier if you have some Thorian sludge in your hair," Kaidan said with a smile as the airlock doors opened.  
"Next mission, I'm wearing my helmet at all times," she said walking onto the bridge.  
"Don't get any dirt on my clean floors!" Joker yelled.  
"Yes, mom," Garrus said.

After the briefing Mara walked up to the bridge eating a protein bar.  
"Hey Commander, next time we land, can it not be in the middle of a bunch of mutant zombies?" Joker asked.  
"How about mutant vampires?" She questioned sitting down.  
"No," he said. "So, tell me all about it."  
She spent an hour telling Joker everything that happened on the planet as he flew further away from it.  
"You defeated a huge plant," he said.  
"A sentient plant, yes," she replied.  
"A plant that puked out Asari clones."  
"Yep."  
"You're a weed killer."  
"Shut it," Mara said laughing.  
"Okay. But I will definitely call you if the crabgrass gets out of hand," he said.


End file.
